<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat of the Moment by Riyusama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345314">Heat of the Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama'>Riyusama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, omega!steven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven was currently in heat, waiting for his husband to come back home from work. As soon as Andrew had come home, he had a very impatient omega in his hands to spoil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat of the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-indulgent smut. Welcome to Steven and Andrew's porn scenes coming directly from my brain. This is what happens when you watch a lot of porn and just end up imagining both Steven and Andrew in every single one of them lmao</p><p>Also, I both hated and loved writing this fanfic. For one, I absolutely ADORE a/b/o and mpreg... Yet, I ABHOR daddy kink. I was cringing the entire time I wrote this lmao</p><p>But I took one for the team because seriously? This played over and over in my head and I hate how perfect daddy kink is for Standrew, just hate it lmao</p><p>so yeah, enjoy ya'll and this is un-beta and did not bother to reread it as well lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alpha, Alpha,” Steven called out to him, voice desperate and pleading.</p><p>Andrew had trapped Steven between his arms, the silveret lying down on their bed with Andrew on top of him. “Were you a good boy for me?” Andrew inquired as he nuzzled against the crook of Steven’s neck. He was already in heat and the scent his mate gave off was delicious. Steven looked absolutely breathtaking underneath him, lying on a bed naked with full of fluffed pillows, the nest he had built the entire day as he waited for Andrew to come back home from work.</p><p>A whimper escaped Steven, he moaned and brushed a hand against Andrew’s neck, finger caressing on the blond hair of his nape. </p><p>“I was, I waited for you,” Steven answered as Andrew bit onto his mate mark. Steven trembled and he nearly closed his legs if it wasn’t for Andrew who was in-between them. “Been thinking about you all day.” He confessed and Andrew traveled a hand down to his legs. Two fingers immediately went to press against his arse, Steven leaking with slick and Andrew growled.</p><p>“Yeah?” Andrew continued to kiss down Steven’s chest, peppering his mate with love bites. The scent was nearly driving Andrew insane and he had practically only come back from work and barely even taken his clothes off. “Tell Daddy what you want.”</p><p>He whines and pulls on Andrew’s shirt “Want you in me, Daddy,” Steven says as he lifts his hips up so he can rub his erection against Andrew’s bulge. “Please, want you in me. Want your cum in me.”</p><p>“God, Steven.” Andrew groans and just as soon as those words left his lips, the blond was quickly undoing his belt and shucking his pants and underwear down low enough to get his cock out. “You don’t know what you do to me.” He said as he stroked his cock and showed it to his husband. “I’m going to knot you and fill you with my pups,” </p><p>“Do you want that Steven?” Andrew asked, his voice low as he leaned in close to his husband. “Want me to fill you with my pups?” One hand grabbed a hold of Steven’s thigh, pushing his legs farther apart as Andrew’s other hand slowly guided his cock to the silveret’s twitching hole. He was already wet and Andrew had told his husband earlier to prep himself because as soon as the blond had gotten home, he was going to fuck Steven so hard he’d forget his own name.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Daddy, please!” Steven said as both of his hands landed on Andrew’s shoulders and his hips impatiently thrust down onto the blond. The head of Andrew’s dick breached inside and Steven’s head fell back onto the bed, a relieved sigh leaving his lips as finally, <em> finally </em> he gets to have Andrew inside him.</p><p>It was so satisfying, so pleasurable, so <em> fucking good </em> after having to wait all day and pleasure himself with toys as he waited for Andrew.</p><p>He entered into Steven slowly, relishing in every second of that wonderful heat that engulfed his cock. He felt his length twitch against the pleasure and Andrew’s grip on the silveret’s thigh tightened. Steven was so wet and loose for him, so perfect, so fucking delectable that he easily slid in home and was balls deep into his husband.</p><p>Steven’s hands found purchase on scratching against the blond's back and Andrew groaned, feeling the silveret tremble underneath him.</p><p>“Daddy, Daddy, fuck me please,” Steven cried out as he thrust himself against Andrew’s cock.</p><p>The blond shifted and placed both of his hands on Steven’s waist. Immediately, he started a fast pace, not waiting for Steven to adjust since the silveret already waited long enough and definitely did not need to be given a gentle fucking. He thrust fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in their bedroom.</p><p>“Daddy!” Steven shouted, his body arching up in pleasure. He tightened around his Alpha’s cock, loving how Andrew’s cock touched everything inside him, and every thrust he made, it nudged against the sweet bundle of nerves that sent shocks of pleasure up to Steven’s spine. His nails dug deep into the other’s skin, forming angry red lines on Andrew’s back that were sure to mark up the other.</p><p>“Fuck, you feel so good,” Andrew cursed as he kissed up at Steven’s chest. “So good for me, so good.” </p><p>“Kiss me,” Steven pleaded as he cupped the blond’s cheek with his hand and made Andrew look up at him. “Please?” </p><p>How Steven could ask sounding so soft while Andrew pounded hard into him, Andrew would never understand but it just made his libido shot up and make him harder if that was even possible. His pace slowed down a bit, thrusting harder and deeper into Steven as Andrew leaned back down to kiss his Omega. Their bed creaked against the weight and force of how hard Andrew pistoned against his husband, the headboard knocking against their bedroom wall.</p><p>Andrew bit on Steven’s lower lip, he could feel his knot inflating already and precum leaving the head of his cock. He was close to cumming. Steven’s hole got tighter and tighter, his knot expanding with each thrust, and Steven whimpered at the feeling.</p><p>“So close baby,” Andrew said against Steven’s lips, kissing him softly and repeatedly. One of Andrew’s hands traveled down between their bodies, his hand grabbed a hold of Steven’s hard leaking cock and stroke it once. The action was more than enough to make the silveret cum, Steven moaning loud and arching back up once more as his orgasm ripped through him. He held onto Andrew for dear life, nails biting harsh against Andrew’s back that he might have drawn a bit of blood there.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Andrew said as he continued pumping Steven’s cock, the silveret twitching from hypersensitivity as Andrew kept pounding into him. </p><p>“Daddy,” Steven whined, tightening his hole against Andrew’s length and making the blond moan. “Want your cum, please, please,” Steven said as he sluggishly held onto Andrew. </p><p>Andrew grunted, focusing on his pleasure, a few more thrusts, and Andrew shoved his dick hard inside Steven, painting his insides with white-hot cum. Andrew stilled, growling in pleasure as he closed his eyes and rode on his high. </p><p>The blond panted heavily, relishing at the moment before he slowly slumped down next to Steven. He tried to get his breathing back to normalcy. He took off the shirt he wore, glad that it was a buttoned one, and easily threw it on the floor alongside with his pants and underwear, easily wriggling out of them. His hand pulled his husband close to him so he can give Steven a hug, post-coital snuggles were the things that Steven craved the most after sex. Both of them basking in the comfort of skin to skin contact.</p><p>“Good?” Andrew asked after catching his breath, a smile adorning his lips.</p><p>Steven only hummed as he nuzzled his face against Andrew’s chest. Steven’s arms wrapped around Andrew, wanting to be near and just basking in the overall warmth that his husband provided.</p><p>“Hm, give me a sec, we still have cum on us,” Andrew said as he shifted and took Steven with him, hugging the silveret close as he reached out to their bedside table to grab a hold of the wet tissues Steven had left there earlier. Andrew took a couple of tissues and gently wiped the cum off from their stomachs. Steven shivered when Andrew pulled away and wiped the wet tissue on him.</p><p>“Did you drink anything before I got home?” Andrew asked as he finished wiping them both down. Steven clung onto him again, wanting to be close to his Alpha. </p><p>The silveret shook his head no. “Forgot,” Steven mumbled out tiredly.</p><p>“Not good, you gotta drink something,” Andrew said as he placed a hand under Steven’s chin to make the Omega look at him. “For me?” </p><p>Steven whined. “Okay,” He gave in easily.</p><p>There were a couple of water bottles in their table as well, Andrew took one and tried to have both him and Steven sit up so the silveret could drink properly. Steven took a good few first sips of the water.</p><p>“Drink more,” Andrew said as he held the bottle close to Steven again. The silveret sighed and complied until he drank almost half of the water bottle. “Good boy,” Andrew said and he rewarded his husband with a kiss.</p><p>They settled back down onto the bed, lying in the nest that Steven had made and holding each other in their arms. Steven breathed softly, enjoying being cuddled by Andrew as the blond lovingly brushed his fingers against silver locks.</p><p>“Do you think it’s gonna be a boy or a girl?” Steven inquired out of the blue, excitement obvious in his voice.</p><p>Andrew laughed, he looked down to his husband and kissed him on the lips again. “Too early to be thinking about their gender already, you know?”</p><p>Steven hummed pleased. “Why not? I can’t wait to decorate the baby room.” </p><p>“Probably some neutral colours would be best.” Andrew sufficed. “I can’t wait either.” He admitted.</p><p>“Neutral colours, then we’ll add lots of sheeps!” Steven said giddily.</p><p>“Yeah,” Andrew smiled, feeling a warm happiness bloom in his chest. “Sheeps will look great in the room.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>